


Good Boy

by twodwarves_oneeagle



Series: Silver Tongue [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: D/s themes, Incest, M/M, PWP, Seriously I will never write plot, Slight Voyeurism, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twodwarves_oneeagle/pseuds/twodwarves_oneeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Kili has been acting badly and Thorin must punish him some way? Spanking ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I literally spent DAYS trying to figure out what Kili could have done. I toyed around with the idea of him causing chaos at Beorn’s and beyond but in the end I totally found my answer in writing Silver Tongue. So, consider this somewhat of a carry on from there.

Wide, strong fingers traced over Kili’s spine. He was surprisingly lithe for a dwarf; especially one of the line of Durin who had the salt of the mountain in their blood and the height of their throne in their shoulders. 

The oil lamp burned low, flickering and sending shadows of fingers and figures dancing along the walls of Thorin’s chambers. “I told you, Kili, there would be repercussions.” Thorin’s fingers traced lower, cupping his backside. 

Kili gulped for air, trembling a bit in anticipation. His body felt lanky and long and awkward bent over Thorin’s knee, a position he hadn’t been in since he was just a child and had caused chaos and cacophony with almost every smile. 

He caught his brother’s gaze, blue on black, the lazy and half-cocked grin always shining out from under those braids. He sat across from them on the floor, his back draped against the wall and his legs sprawled out front.“He did tell you,” Fili commented looking up to the face of their uncle. 

“It was hardly fair!” Kili protested, “You can’t just tell someone _not_ to come.” 

“Enough.” Thorin’s voice was final. “I will hear no more of your whining, Kili. You disobeyed.” Kili looked up over his shoulder, only looking half as sorry as he should have. The other half was battling with an odd drumming of excitement knocking in his chest. His breath hitched as Thorin gave his backside a sharp squeeze. 

“And Fili?” Kili prodded, looking over to his brother who was _far_ too comfortable and clearly enjoying the site of Kili bent over their uncle’s lap, ass up and exposed. 

“Did exactly what he was told and is allowed to watch.” Kili offered a quick delicious grin to his brother before reigning in his face. If it was meant to be punishment, he shouldn’t look like he was enjoying it too much. 

For all Kili’s effort to school his features he twisted, loud and mouth gaping when Thorin’s hand came down on his behind. Heat and pain bloomed on his cheeks, sure that his uncle would leave a red palm marking him there. 

Thorin spoke above him, “How many do you think he deserves, Fili?”

“It was his first offense, maybe only five this time.”

Thorin snorted, rubbing where he had smacked soothingly. “Your brother is much more lenient than I.” Moving the pad of his hand in circles, Kili had all the warning in the world when he felt Thorin pull his hand back. “Ask for it, Kili.” 

Kili could _hear_ the smirk in his voice, broad and commanding. 

“Ask for it and count them.”

Kili’s tongue wet his lips as he found the words, “P-please, uncle,” He felt his face color with broad strokes of arousal and humiliation, something he never thought could coexist together.

Another smack rang out in the bedchambers as Thorin’s hand connected with Kili’s behind, pain blooming freshly on the other cheek. His body rocked forward, feeling his cock brush against Thorin’s legs, moaning from the contact there. He was oversensitive and raw and Aulë, all he wanted was to reach between his own legs and stroke himself as Thorin dolled out his punishment. After a second too long, Kili remembered the other order his uncle had given him. “One.”

“Good boy.” The second and third strokes of Thorin’s hand struck consecutively, so quickly together they almost made one noise. 

“T-two. Three.” Kili grit out between soft whimpers. The heat and pain were blending for him, blurring the lines between pain and pleasure. In between smacks he was rutting against his uncle, searching for the friction to give him release. 

“Sit still,” Thorin ordered, “Or it will be ten instead of five.” Kili nodded and went still with the order. 

“Four!” Kili was sure he sounded half strangled when Thorin’s hand left yet another hand print, he was sure.  

In front of him, Fili had moved and was stroking the strands of dark hair back from his forehead. “Almost there,” he encouraged, and Kili couldn’t help but think Fili was more right than he knew. He was aching with the need to release, swimming in that place of _almost_ just enough. 

“Please Thorin, please give me the last one. Please.” His voice was jagged with need and he shivered with anticipation and from the unusual softness of his brother cupping the nape of his neck and massaging with his thumb and middle finger. 

Thorin’s last stroke found home, jerking Kili against his leg with a loud moan. His body seized with need of release, tensing and flushing all over, his brother muttering sweet nothings and his praise in his ear, his lips ghosting over the shell. 

“Now you may come, Kili.” Thorin granted, pulling his nephew until he was sitting, his hand finding its way around his eager cock. Between the smacks and the stimulation, Kili only lasted one or two strokes before coming over his uncle’s hand with deep, shuddering gasps. 

“Good boy,” Thorin praised again, kissing Kili’s temple while Fili pressed his lips against his other side. 


End file.
